Dia del niño
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Basado en mi fanfic "Doble personalidad". One-shot


**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece en lo mas minimo**

Notas de la autora: ESTA HISTORIA es la razon por la que me urgia subir todos los capitulos de "Doble Personalidad" =D

Feliz día del niño nwn

* * *

-Jaque-

Una niña, de probablemente 10 años de cabellos rosados y claros, pero cuya terminación hacia parecer que sus rebeldes cabellos deseaban alzarse y permanecer en punta, había movido una pieza del juego de ajedrez, y declarado el Jaque.

-¡¿Qué?-

Un niño de su misma edad, con el mismo color de cabellos solo que la única diferencia era que sus cabellos eran más lacios y con terminación en punta y unos ojos azules idénticos a la de –probablemente- su hermana melliza ni más ni menos.

-Créelo, Spectra-

La niña simplemente se rio mientras volvían a acomodar todas las piezas y seguían esperando en aquella banca en que llevaban –probablemente-más de una hora sentados.

-Oye Misha, ¿Cuánto crees que tarde papa?-El niño, recientemente conocido como Spectra, tomo entre sus manos la pieza conocida como "Rey" de aquel juego de ajedrez que estaban usando para pasar el tiempo-

-Tardara lo que tenga que tardar- menciono Misha, que ya había terminado de acomodar el juego de su parte, solo para escuchar como su hermano soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

Spectra y Misha eran hijos de Keith Clay, para ser más exactos el científico Keith Clay. Ambos niños habían crecido desde que tenían memoria solamente al cuidado de su padre y de los amigos de este, debido a que la persona que conocían o llamaban "mama" lamentablemente ya no se encontraba con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Papa se va a enojar- menciono Spectra mientras movía uno de sus peones

-Bueno, los dos sabemos que papa tiene mucho trabajo y si le hubiéramos dicho que hoy era la celebración del día del niño, el hubiera renunciado al trabajo con tal de venir todo el día- de forma seria y cortante, Misha se dedico a hacer su movimiento sin ver a su hermano en ningún momento-

-Oye… Tu… ¿Quisieras tener una mama?- con nerviosismo, Spectra no movió ni una de sus pies ni alzo la mirada cuando le pregunto aquello a su hermana melliza.

-No creo que eso sea necesario- Igual que su anterior comentario, Misha simplemente cerró los ojos por un momento al responderle y bufo con cansancio ante la molesta mirada de su hermano.

-¡Eres demasiado cortante!-se quejo Spectra señalándola- ¡Por eso no tienes novio!

A Misha simplemente le apareció una vena en la frente debido a la molestia y se le tiro encima a su hermano obviamente por el último comentario que Spectra le había soltado

-¡Destruiré la tierra bajo tus pies!- le grito Misha con molestia y tratando de golpear a su hermano mellizo

-¡Entonces yo la quemare!- con demasiada energía dentro de sí mismo, Spectra intentaba también golpearla sin importarle que fuera su hermana y mucho menos una mujer

_-Hey… Niños…-_

Misha y Spectra pararon al instante, para fijar su mirada en el joven que les acababa de dirigir la palabra.

_-¿Se puede saber porque están peleando?-_

El joven de unos 24 años de edad, vestido de un blanco nieve pero cuyo cabello era rosado y en picos, mas sin embargo y por alguna extraña razón su rostro era ocultado por un sombrero que llevaba.

-Amm… Bueno…-Comenzó a decir Spectra, sin saber exactamente qué contestarte a aquel joven, que por alguna razón les continuaba sonriendo con amabilidad.

_-¿Y su padre?-_Con curiosidad, aquel joven se acerco caminando a la banca donde antes se habían encontrado, y había pasado a tomar asiento-

-Aun no llega… Esta… Ocupado con el trabajo- respondió Misha, quien con ayuda de su hermano se levantaba del suelo y a la vez ambos comenzaban a sacudirse el polvo e intentaban limpiarse

-_Vaya, vaya, ¿Sigue siendo un adicto al trabajo?-_tras un suspiro, el joven comenzó a hablar consigo mismo- _Ese tipo, realmente debería de buscarse un empleo que le de lo que quiere y en el cual no renuncie…_

-Disculpa… ¿Te conocemos?- preguntaron ambos mellizos al mismo tiempo, mientras se le acercaban e intentaban ver su rostro, pero aquella persona simplemente los evadió, tomándolos por sorpresa los tomo en un abrazo y posiciono en su regazo-

"_El tiempo pasara, la arena caerá…_

_Deja los años ir como cual reloj…"_

Ambos niños no se movieron en lo mas mínimo, escuchando como aquel joven comenzaba a cantar una canción en un tono lleno de tranquilidad… Y de un momento a otro sintieron como su pecho se llenaba de extraños sentimientos que aparecían todos al mismo tiempo, y los confundían.

"_Deja el tiempo pasar, días buenos vendrán…_

_Recuerdos, un sueño, no debes llorar…"_

Por alguna razón inexplicable, Misha y Spectra se aferraron un poco más a las ropas de aquel joven, que por alguna razón y de repente, había dejado de entonar aquella canción y se había levantado para arrodillarse a la altura de ellos dos.

-_Bueno, lamento mucho esto…-_

Y finalmente lo vieron, un rostro frágil y delicado, hermoso y de piel pálida era aquella persona, cuyos ojos eran igual de azules que los de ellos, cuya mirada era amable y maternal… Una mirada que habían deseado por tantos años.

_-Quiero que le digan algo a su padre de mi parte-_ Con una sonrisa, les beso la frente a ambos niños y se seco las pocas lagrimas que estaban cayendo de sus ojos antes de continuar- _Díganle… Que deje de ser un idiota… Ah… ¡Feliz día del niño!_

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, ambos niños se giraron ya que escucharon el sonido de un auto que se acababa de aparcar, y al girar de nuevo su vista ya no había nadie con ellos.

-¡Misha! ¡Spectra!- Preocupado, un joven de 29 años aproximadamente se bajo del auto rápidamente y se dirigió corriendo con ambos niños- ¡Porque diablos no me recordaron que hoy era el día del niño!

Ambos hermanos se vieron entre ellos, vieron hacia atrás, hacia todos los lados posibles ignorando por completo lo que su padre les estaba diciendo.

-¿Buscan a alguien?-Preocupado y extrañado, la ira de un momento a otro había abandonado a Keith quien también miro a todos lados, imitando el gesto de sus dos tesoros.

-Papa…-

Con lágrimas en los ojos, tanto Spectra como Misha –quien intentaba contener las lágrimas- se abrazaron de repente al rubio de ojos azules que hacían llamar padre, que sin entender que pasaba, esperaba paciente a que terminaran de llorar…

-¿Entonces, que paso?- Pregunto Keith, una vez hubiesen llegado a su hogar y ambos niños hubieran terminado de llorar.

-Padre…- Llamo ahora Misha, que junto a su hermano, aun seguían algo tristes-

-¿…?- Keith simplemente alzo una ceja y espero paciente a que cualquiera de los dos se atreviese a decir algo.

-¿Cómo era mama?-

Keith solo mostro su rostro lleno de sorpresa, el cual cubrió poco después con su mano derecha… Nunca tocaban ese tema, no era sumamente necesario y a él realmente le era doloroso recordar aquello… Por esa razón no había fotografías de su doloroso amor.

-…-

-¿Papa?- cuestiono Spectra, acercándose a él junto a Misha, Keith por su parte saco de su bolso un reloj dorado de bolsillo y se los mostro

-Esta…es la única foto de su madre…-menciono Keith adolorido por dentro y sin querer abrir el reloj, pero sabiendo que no había mas opciones, la abrió.

Misha y Spectra se sorprendieron al instante, ambos niños comenzaron a llorar junto a su padre por alguna razón. Los tres lloraban sin tener consuelo alguno y sintiéndose tal vez tristes y felices.

A Keith le dolía el recuerdo, pero lo amaba con toda su alma y se sentía culpable, aun después de 10 años se sentía culpable de aquel sacrificio que su querido conejito había tenido que hacer para obtener la felicidad y paz… Aquella que no le duro mucho.

Misha y Spectra… Ellos se sentían iguales o incluso peor que su padre… Hace pocas horas habían visto a esa persona, les había cantado y abrazado… Pero eso no era todo, no era la primera vez que lo veían…

Cuando se enfermaban, veían como esa persona les ponía la mano en la frente para medir su temperatura.

Cuando tenían pesadillas, veían una radiante sonrisa, igual a la de esa persona que estaba en aquella fotografía.

Aquellas obras en las que habían actuado y su padre no pudo haber asistido, jurarían que esa persona estaba allí.

En cada momento de su vida jamás los abandono, los cuido por siempre y los seguía cuidando como en ese momento se los había echo saber.

"_Díganle… Que deje de ser un idiota… Ah y… ¡Feliz día del niño!"_

De un momento a otro ambos comenzaron a reír y a llorar…


End file.
